the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Strength
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Baby Strength was born as Daniel Stewart in March 2019 to Irene and Benjamin Stewart. However, during a family reunion in April, their house was struck by lightning, and Force Baby helped him escape. Now on their own, Daniel and Robin continued to go by their alias as they set out to find their destiny. They were always on the run, stealing groceries and sleeping in public buildings just to survive. The War Eventually, Baby Strength and Force Baby met the S.M.S.B., and leaped at the chance to help them. Both were major players in the following battle, providing cover during the confrontation between the S.M.S.B. and the invading robot forces alongside Baby Intelligence and Paige. It was the orphans who saved the other two from a tank and followed the charge against the enemy. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence invited them to join the S.M.S.B. Although Force Baby seemed eager to apply, Baby Strength initially hesitated. However, Baby Intelligence finally persuaded him to apply. He practiced all seven forms of sword combat for a month and a half before settling on Soresu. He eagerly participated in several battles, including both attacks on the NoHead base and the fights for Sebiscuits and Rocken Role. He also helped the others out of several sticky situations, even once flanking Sheriff Bladepoint. Second Battle of Yellowstone Baby Strength joined the S.M.S.B. in their trip to the NoHead base. On the way, they stopped at the police station. There Baby Strength discovered that the station had been evacuated due to a major battle. He knew of a smaller station from 1990, however, and took the group there. Upon meeting Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence attempted to convince the police to unify in a bid to oust the NoHeads. Bladepoint agreed, and the two uneasy groups put an end to their dispute to concentrate on the common foe. Bladepoint presented his formulated plan to the group, which would consist of him leading a strike team into the NoHead base and defeat the NoHeads, flanked by Baby Strength. At the same time the police army would lead a ground assault to distract the Rocket army. Upon arriving, Baby Strength wished Force Baby luck, then they were ambushed by a NoHead tank. Fortunately, Baby Strength made short work of the tank, disabling 42 Rockets in the process. Using the secret entrance, Baby Strength and the others engaged the few Rockets guarding the doors. It was Baby Strength’s idea to commence the diversion by firing on an armored tank carrying 83 Rockets. As Baby Strength, Lindsay, Baby Intelligence, and the police set out to find the NoHeads, they were met by Hell Burnbottom, who had been tracking their progress. Bladepoint’s group was forced to go the long way around while the babies stalled the villain. Baby Strength chose to join the police. The divided team faced heavy resistance as they battled through the following room. Eventually, Baby Strength found the passkeys to unlock blocked portions of the base. Progress was frustratingly slow battling through the halls, but Lewis, one of the police squad, came up with an idea. The group clambered out onto a window sill, and used their ascension guns to bypass a level of the base. The group made their way through the following corridor. Unfortunately, they were swiftly captured by Bratpros and escorted to the other two NoHeads. However, Bladepoint grabbed a sword and tossed weapons to the others. As he engaged Brute Gunray, Baby Strength helped the others eliminate the Rockets in the room. Mean King was forced to retreat. Though the plan eventually worked, it did not come about without loss, with 143 police being killed. His actions throughout the fight earned him a medal. Defeating Brute Gunray Along with Telekinibabe and Lindsay, Baby Strength arrived at the Yellowstone base and, with his sword drawn, followed Lindsay as they searched for the NoHeads. They were confronted by Rockets several times, but managed to decapitate them. In time, Baby Strength’s path was diverted to the chamber where Brute Gunray awaited him. Lindsay and Telekinibabe were shut off by a sword-resistant door. Baby Strength engaged the Dark Lord in a fierce duel. Brute Gunray proved his superiority in his customized Form V swordplay, however, Baby Strength kept up with his mastery of Form III. Their duel carried them onto a gauntlet, where Baby Strength was able to drive Gunray off. After killing the NoHead, Baby Strength reported to Baby Intelligence, who congratulated him. Eventually, Baby Strength would join the S.M.S.B. in fighting Sebiscuits, but did not last long against the stronger infant. However, he survived and helped them continue the chase. The NoHeads' Return Death Physical Description Baby Strength was muscular and shockingly tall for a baby. He had gerber-like hair, very similar to that of Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits. His supersuit was plain but colorful, and had a huge 's' on it. As a teen, he had grown the least as far as height was concerned. Personality and Traits In his youth, Baby Strength was often found by many to be somewhat reckless. At the time of the NoHead Wars, his teamwork and resourceful nature helped stop the NoHead forces from building a new base. Known for his great strength, bravery and loyalty, Baby Strength always stuck with the S.M.S.B. However, he was also known for his stubbornness and occasional dislike of adventure. In addition to the great amount of strength Baby Strength possessed, he was exceptionally skilled with crafting, piloting, and thinking. He was also a master of Monopoly. Ever the mechanic, many of the sublight and hyperdrive systems of the Pinewood Derby were of Baby Strength’s own design. He also had a great understanding of leadership, and usually kept his anger in check. Appearances *The S.M.S.B. *The Last Battle *Pride of the Super Babies *The Blabberish Singer *Revenge of Hell Burnbottom *An Ended Generation *The Final Chapter *The X-Children - Part 1 *The X-Children - Part 2 Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:Mutants Category:Male characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists